Memorial
by PixiesCanFly
Summary: A year after the end of the war and Voldemort's demise a memorial service is held at Hogwarts. Candles are lit for those who were lost fighting as people have a chance to say goodbye and honour those who are gone. Spoilers for DH.


Memorial

"We are gathered here today at Hogwarts memorial to honour those who, a year ago today, gave their lives in the battle of Hogwarts and other parts of the war against evil. We remember the downfall of Lord Voldemort and the fact that they gave their lives for our freedom and say goodbye to those who we have lost." Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster for Magic, said. He flicked his wand and music began to play through the air, lamenting those who had been lost. He then bent down and picked up a candle from the stack in front of him.

"For Mad-Eye, you deserve to be respected my friend, and for Tonks, too young to be taken from us." He lit the candle and placed it on the memorial statue before returning to his seat to be replaced by Percy Weasley.

"Mr. Crouch," he said, "You gave me a chance." He lit the candle and placed it on the memorial. Then Dennis Creevey made his way to the front, receiving a nod from Percy as he took a candle and lit it.

"Colin. You were so brave, a hero," he said shakily, placing his candle down and laying a hand across the camera that hung round his neck.

Then Minerva Mcgonagoll and Filius Flitwick took a candle each.

"Severus Snape, you showed true courage until the end. Forgive us for doubting you.

"Albus Dumbledore. A better headmaster I have never known. I hope I can live up to you."

Next came Molly and George Weasley, representing the whole family as they lit a candle together.

"We love you Fred." George said, lighting to candle with his wand. It burned with a violet flame, "At least mum can tell us apart now. The ear didn't make enough difference but…" he half smiled and walked back to his seat next to Charlie, leaving his mother alone with the violet candle.

"Fred…I never told you how proud I am of you. OWLs don't matter. You couldn't have been a better son to me." She hurried back to her seat, keeping her composure until she could bury her face in Arthur's shoulder. There was a crack and two tiny forms appeared at the front, clad in dishtowels.

"Master Barty," Winky sobbed, "And Dobby. Dobby is being a brave elf. He is being a complement to elfs everywhere."

"Master Regulus. I is being sorry I is not following your orders." Kreacher said, laying a hand across the locket that Harry had given him. They lit a candle each before disapparating back to the kitchens to continue cooking dinner for all the guests as Augusta and Neville Longbottom reached the front.

"Mum, Dad. You did the right thing. You will always be remembered." Neville said quietly before lighting a candle and helping his grandmother back to their seats, passing Andromeda Tonks on the way.

"Bella, a sister lost forever. Cissy, a sister lost for years. Ted, my everything. Dora, my darling, my world. Remus, my son. Your son will remember you as heroes and grow up to be proud of who you were." She lit the candle and returned to her seat, accepting a small boy back from the hands of a blonde woman who sat stiffly when she got there.

"Crabbe," Goyle muttered, placing the candle onto the memorial and glaring around, as if challenging the crowd to question his presence there. Luna laid a hand on his arm and shook her head as she helped Mr. Ollivander to the memorial.

"Gregorovitch, the best of rivals," he rasped and held the candle out for Luna to light before limping back to his seat, leaning heavily on her as Cho Chang walked to the memorial, tears falling from her eyes silently.

"Cedric, you died a winner," she lit her candle and returned to her seat where Marietta Edgcombe wrapped a comforting arm around her. Cornelius Fudge came next, nervously twirling his bowler hat.

"Rufus. A better successor I couldn't have asked for, and Pius, an innocent victim."

"Aunt Amelia," Susan Bones choked out while she lit her candle. Ludo Bagman followed her.

"Bertha. I'm so sorry." He whispered, tears dripping down his boyish face and he lit the candle and returned to his seat.

"Stan. Ye wer' a good 'un." Ernie, the driver of the Knight Bus muttered, lighting his candle and scuffing his heels as he returned to his seat at the back, passing Viktor Krum on the way.

"Professor Karkaroff," he said something in Bulgarian that none present could understand before returning to where he sat with Fleur and Bill. Aberforth Dumbledore followed, eyes glazed with tears.

"Ariana, Gellert, Mother, Father, Albus," he said quickly, lighting a candle before returning to his place and staring at his feet. Elphias Dodge patted him on the shoulder before going to the front himself and lighting a candle, saying simply, "Bathilda"

"Professor Dumbledore. Thankyou for everythin'. You wer' always kind t' me." Hagrid clumsily lit a candle, fat tears threatening to put out the other flames in front of him. He remained where he was until he felt a hand on his back and nodded to the teenager who had placed it there and returned to his place beside Madam Maxine. Four teenagers stood at the front now, three holding a candle each, one holding two.

"Wormtail, for your pity in the last moments of your life. For who you were and who you could have been." Hermione Granger stated clearly, her face stained with tears but dry and set.

"For Moony, a teacher and a brave man, better than those who doubted you. May your son know your story well." Ron Weasley stated, lighting his candle from Hermione's while sliding his hand into hers, with a glance at Teddy who was crying steadily in Andromeda's arms.

"Lily, for your bravery and love. You would have been…you were, a great mother. Thankyou for the son you gave to me," Ginny said, lighting her candle and placing it behind Ron and Hermione's. The final youth took his two candles and lit one from Ginny's then the other from the one in his hand.

"Padfoot, my godfather, the closest thing to a father that I ever had, and Prongs, dad. You were both great wizards, and great men. I hope I can live up to your memories." He said, placing the candles next to the one burning for the other Marauders so that all four were touching. Hermione placed a hand on his arm as she passed and Ron gave him a pat on the shoulder as they returned to their seats. Ginny briefly kissed him on the cheek before returning to sit with her brothers. Harry was left alone at the front of the audience. He took a deep breath and reached for another candle, lighting it using his wand so as not to taint another memory with being linked to this mans.

"Tom Riddle." He murmured, though the entire audience heard him, "It didn't have to end this way."


End file.
